At Adira's Hands
by Sue de Nom
Summary: Brand new story! I would love to hear what you think of the strong Adira Crosshand. And riddle me this, who is Talon Roderick? A brother? A friend? A Lover? And what does this strange, dark man want with him?
1. Steel Tears

**A/N:** Thank so much for reading. This is a new story about a woman names Adira Crosshand and the struggles she will endure...well you will just have to read!  
Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say.

Oh and I would be honored if you would so kinldly check out my other stuff: _We Live in Grimm_ and_ See No Evil  
_thank you.

Truly  
Sue

* * *

I  
Steel Tears

It is really hot. Very hot. Searing pain kind of hot. Metal pulling hot. Adira's rough hands are curled inside raw leather gloves. One hand gripping the tongs, holding the malleable substance over the flames. The other clenching a heavy mallet. She strikes the white-hot steel repeatedly. Pulling strength from every piece of her body to throw into the mallet head. It comes crashing down on the sword's tip, sending sparks soaring through air. Dark, black-red hair falls into her face, and sweat mixes with her tears.

An unopened envelope lays on the cutting block on the other side of the workshop. It is addressed to Adira Crosshand. But she has let it sit there for two whole days, looming over her. She avoids it with fresh daggers and dazzling shields. Her hands have never been so torn. But she will not open the letter.

"Ahh!" she screams with every powerful blow. She glances up at the letter in the dark room. The sun can barely creep through the cracks in the great, oak sliding doors that open her workshop. The only light is emitting from the glow of the fiery embers of her work. Her mother's cross is pressed tight against her chest and she holds it there as she releases the mallet.

Her hair is falling from its braid and her golden-brown eyes are sinking with exhaustion. She has barely slept in the last three days. Too much to think about. Too much to do. Far too many things get in the way of sleep. Restless dreams and sheets too course and thread-bare to comfort.

She holds up the blade of her new sword. She opens a window to the light of a new morning. There were still traces of orange across the sky. She looks at the blade in the sun, happy with her work. Swallowing back tears and wiping her face with her dusty, rugged gloves, she leaves ash on her face.

She turns on an oil lamp and sat down at the cutting table with the blade. As she picks up a chisel and a small hammer she catches notice of the unopened envelope she has been avoiding. She slides it off the table and lets it glide to the dirt floor.

Hours pass by and Gaelic words of bravery and power have been scrawled along the blade. Her eyes have grown tired and the chisel is becoming dull. Adira takes off her gloves and rubs her eyes with a sigh. Silence fills her shop. No grunts of power, no laughter of friends. Just her heavy breathing and the low crackle of the fire. There comes a rapping at the door. Her neck cracks, she turned her head too quickly.

"We're closed!" she calls out without even standing. More rapping. It does not cease and Adira stands and walks to the door. Irritable as she is, she opens one side just enough for her to step out. "We're closed!" she exclaims. But then she catches sight of the man sitting on a great horse in front of her.

"I am not here to buy from you! I am looking for someone." The man has long black hair that falls to his shoulders. His eyes were nothing but black dots; no life, no love. Just anger. "He lives here, in this village. Could you help me?"

"I suppose so. Peekwood is small enough. I know everyone here." She saw something in this man and his black as night horse that she couldn't not trust. He was condescending, he was cold, and did not seem interested that she was a person just as him. He talked to her the way you might speak down to a dog.

"Well, then..." he waited for something. "Are you going to help me?"

"Are you going to tell me who it is your looking for?" she retorted. She took off her other glove and held them both in her left hand.

"Talon Roderick. I am looking for Talon Roderick." He rolled his eyes. Adira gasped a little. She avoided eye contact as her eyes began to well again. "You know him!" he said. "Where is he?" How could he be asking for Talon. What would this man want with Talon? "Hello? Are you going to tell me or..."

"He's gone!" she was at the top of her voice, strong and strident. "He left here, two days ago." she said quietly. She could see anger fill the man as his body tightened. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"That is my business, girl!" he said. There, there it was. His condescending voice. Girl? Adira was hardly a girl. Nineteen years of age, running her own blacksmith shop, taking care of her mother. She could probably cut him down to size if she had a sword in her hand. "Do you know where he is?" he said. She shook her head. "Well?" like he didn't notice.

"NO! I don't know where he is!" He stared through her.

"You're lying! You are hiding something."

"Perhaps, but that is my business!" she shot back at him. He got off his horse and started towards her.

"You have a sharp tongue, girl. What is your name?" he asked.

"What do you want with my name?" she asked standing tall to him. He only had but two inches on her height. But in her thick heeled boots they stood eye to eye.

"Nothing. It would be worthless to me, you are right. Did you know him well?" he asked.

"Who?" she played.

"Oh stop being foolish. Roderick. Did you know him well?" he asked again, his voice rising.

"Yes, I did. We were close, if you must know." He pushed past her and into her shop. "Hey! Hey, no get out of here. No! We are closed!" She feared he might see the unopened envelope on the floor. He looked around and touched every hilt and brushed every blade.

"Oh do not get your knickers in a twist...Adira," he said. He was looking at her bills. "Adira Crosshand? That's so familiar...Like Cedric Crosshand, the brilliant swordmaker? Are you his daughter?" He turned to look at her closely. He walked closer to her. She bit her tongue to keep from shouting at the man for bringing up her father. "Yes, yes. You are his daughter! Well, you must have been close to the Roderick family. Swordmakers and swordsmen!" He laughed a dark, cynical laugh. She slyly pulled a fresh sword from a near by rack.

"I want you to leave, now," she said, sword in hand. "I have nothing for you!"

"Oh, no, you have much more than I expected." She began to raise her sword as he came closer to her. And as she was about to swing at him, he smiled and shot a hand over her forehead. She stopped where she was and dropped the sword. She stopped breathing for but a moment and collapsed to the floor. He leaned over and picked her up and thrust her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the sliding doors and slung her over the back of his horse. He climbed on in front of her and reared his horse back and rode out of Peekwood. Her letter was left unopened on the floor and she laid unconsious riding behind a stranger.


	2. Best Friend and Perfect Strangers

Thanks so much for reading.

Please check out my other stuff. _We Live in Grimm _and _See No Evil_!

thanks so much

Truly  
Sue

* * *

II   
Best Friends and Perfect Strangers

Still lost in her own mind, unconscious and slow breathing, Adira dreamt in her dead state. She dreamt of Talon and the last time they saw each other.

They were out in one of his family's back fields. Each had out a sword and were sparing one another. Talon laughed each time he dodged and parried one of Adira' quick cuts. The heavy swords clashed against each other, music to her ears. She grunted as she swung her blade full circle and came at Talon with a head cut. Both of her hands gripped the hilt. He flattened his blade, palmed one end with a gloved hand, and held her sword above his head, leaving them face to face. His sandy blonde hair brushed her forehead, they were so close.

"Nice try, Addy my dear! But not good enough. Not today. You're not really on your game are you?" he teased, his green eyes reflecting the sun. She smiled coyly back at him.

"Oh, aren't I?" she said as she ducked out of the cut and swung her leg around, kicking his feet out from under him. He landed squarely on his ass and she stood over him, haughtily. Her hand on her hip, her long, dark braid hanging over her shoulder. "I believe you are down! And I believe that means I have won!" she laughed. He rolled his eyes and smiled up at her. She extended a hand to him and for a moment he did not move, just looked at her hand. "Come on. Get up. I'm not done yet!"He looked up from her hand to her face. He tightened his thin mouth and grabbed her hand. She hoisted him up. There was a look of sadness in his eyes. As she stood eye to eye with him, she could almost feel what was coming.

"What is it?" she said, she still had his hand in hers. "What's wrong?" he tried to dodge her gaze. But Adira swerved and found his eye again. "Please Tay. What is it?" She was becoming worried, and she gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm leaving, Addy." he said so quietly that she leaned even closer to hear him.

"What? What do you mean you're _leaving_?" she asked. She sounded confused, like the words he spoke were so foreign to her.

"I'm leaving Peekwood. There is nothing for me here. What am I supposed to do here?"

"_I_ am here. We are here. We-we live here and love here...and...What do you mean leaving?" Adira's eyes were welling up; sadness and anger and frustration swelling up into her eyes. He grasped her by the arms and held her tight. He stared her right in the eye.

"You could come with me! I know they will need you where I am..." she never let him finish.

"NO! I have family here...You, you have family here." He let go of her and bent over to pick up their weapons bag. Talon shoved his sword back into the canvas bag. He was trembling. Sadness, anger, frustration. "Why are you okay with just picking up and just leaving? Forgetting everyone!? Forgetting me?" He stood abruptly and turned to face her.

"I am not forgetting!" he said harshly. "But I have power...power that-that" he struggled for words. "Power that could never grow here. But I am not forgetting...I could never, ever forget you, Adira." Talon touched her cheek softly and pulled her into a hug. Adira could not lift her arms for a moment; no, she just sat in his arms and wept into his shoulder. "Not for a moment."

She dropped her sword to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She clawed at his leather tunic. She sobbed heavily and he held her tighter. His chest shuddered as tears slipped down his face. Their bodies swayed while the sun set. He kissed her neck and she held his hair and body so close to her, they almost merged totally. Her hands came through his hair and held his face as she pulled away from him. Arms still clenching her waist, she stared into his tear-stained face.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, eyes red, nose running. His hand slid up her cheek and wiped away the streaks of tears.

Clearing his throat he said, "Tomorrow." Adira's eyes grew wide and she was frozen for a moment in shock.

"Tomorrow!?" she exclaimed, pushing his body away from hers.

"Yeah, tomorrow at sun break."

"And you decide now, the night before, to tell me that you are leaving?" she shook her head incredulously. Bending down to pick up her sword, "What are you thinking? Best friend? Yeah, that's just...just wonderful! Wonderful, Tay!" She grabbed her long sword off the ground, near the weapon back. Hoisting the bag onto her shoulder she began to walk away.

"Adira! Adira, wait! You could, come with me! We could get out of here together!" she shook her head.

"Don't you get it, Talon? I don't want to leave. And to be frank," she choked back tears. "It scares me, that it doesn't scare you at all!" She turned her back to him and walked off, down the hill and back to her workshop.

That night was full of fidgeting and twitching. Adira could not close her eyes and keep them shut. Not for a lick. Eventually she found herself at work, bashing away at a piece of steel until it was nothing but a twisted hunk of metal. Unusable, invaluable, and forgotten within minutes, kind of like her. At least that's how she felt. The next morning she found an envelope on her floor that must have been slipped through the cracks in the door. Addressed to her. She knew exactly where it was from. She paced about the workshop; she contemplated throwing it in the fire, chopping it up into a thousand pieces, and she even considered reading it. But no, she left it on her chopping block unopened and ignored for three days.

Now, running fast through the wood, weaving in and out of trees, the dark horse carried the Stranger and Adira's limp body through the Esther Forest, that surrounds Peekwood and can lead to the great Rosenberg City.

While flopping along with the dark horse's heavy cadence of the canter, Adira woke to see the leaf littered ground zooming passed her eyes. Her entire body seized and she screamed. The stranger looked back at her and everything that had happened flooded her mind. She glared at the man, but only for a second. For in the next, she pushed off of the horse's back and landed hard on the ground beneath her, rolling with momentum. Watching the horse still riding away she smiled. She stood and the stranger turned around. She ran, ran for all she was worth. Her legs were a little loose from being tossed around the way she had. She ran. The hard clops of horse hooves were close behind her.

She dodged the trees and roots and stung through the trees as the spaces became smaller and smaller and the trees were going closer and closer together. The horse could not follow. The stranger leapt off his horse and darted after her. Neither of them spoke, yelled, or screamed, just breathing hard. Adira slipped on a pile of leaves. She grabbed hold of a branch and looked behind her. The stranger was on her tail. She scrambled to her feet and pushed forward.

It seemed like they she had been running for hours. Her legs itched and ached. Her feet felt almost completely unattached. Her neck ached back. Her hands and arms were cut, her trousers had rips and there was a slice across her face. She could taste it dripping from her cheek to her lip. But finally she came to a clearing with nowhere to go. The only place to run was back. Forward was covered by a high thicket of thorns. She shot towards and grasped the branches hoping that it might open, or at least thin for her.

A hand on her should twirled her around to face the stranger. Cornered. Trapped. Vulnerable like the prey she was.

"Why would you try something like that?" the stranger laughed through many shallow breaths.

"Why would I willingly stay in her possession?" she asked, raising a brow. She regulated her breath, trying to make him feel weaker than she was. Adira had to make herself seem stronger than he was; she had to make him see that she needed to be free of him more than he needed her. He sneered at her and practically held his breath.

"I will warn you now! It is not wise to run again! Because I will catch you," he said as he began to raise a hand over her head. Adira thought on her feet and as soon as his hand came over her she collapsed and grabbed her dagger from her ankle holster. He looked shocked at her when she fell to the ground, but when she shot back up, holding a dagger to his throat his sneer and surprise thickened.

"No! I will warn you. You raise that hand again and I slit your gullet. Do we have an understanding?" she asked in his ear. She clenched his shoulder. He winced in pain.

"Of course not, my dear," he said through clenched teeth. "I will never raise a hand to you again." Then he smiled a most despicable, disgusting smile. Almost as if he were enjoying this. Just then, Adria's feet flew out from under her and she landed on her back. The dagger was pulled from her hands by a young man, no older than her, with chestnut brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, and a goatee on his chin. He toyed with the knife and looked up to the stranger who was standing with another man, older with a shave head. He wore all leather and his eyes were mean as they stared down at Adira.

"Sir, why do we need her anyway?" the bald man asked the stranger. The man with goatee smiled down at her.

"She is valuable. Trust me, Christian." He patted him on the back. "Give me that!" he snatched her dagger away from the other man. "Go fetch my horse, Mark!" The man with the goatee glared at Sir for a moment and then jogged away through the trees. "Pick her up and lets go find a place to set up camp. It's getting late." Christian bent down to scoop Adira up and put her over his shoulder just as Sir had down. Adira was really tired of being manhandled. As Christian bent over she kicked his hand and retracted a little. She pushed herself back and way from him, kicking wildly. Her weapons were gone, all she had was herself.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh, don't make this so hard." she kicked his hand again. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "That's enough of that!" as she went to kick him once again he grabbed her foot and lifted her into the air with such ease. He was at least 6'9" if not 6'11". She dangled by her boot, three feet above the ground. He swung her like a cat would swing its living dinner before devouring it. He eventually swung her high enough that he caught her hand and slung her over his shoulder. She beat and pounded at his back, furiously, making very little difference on his enormous form.

Sir just laughed at her struggle. "Oh stop fussing, Addy."

"I am NOT your Addy!" she yelled. "Put me down you good for nothing brute. You have to do everything he tells you to do?"

"Yep," he said simply.

"You his slave? Do you not have a brain of your own?" He ignored her rantings. "Think for yourself! You don't want to hurt me! This man is a criminal. Kidnaping me like some common dog! Just PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed!

"Not so loud, Addy!" he slapped her ass. She was shocked.

"I will be as loud as I want! And stop calling me Addy!"

"Well that's what the boss called you..."he said helplessly.

"See! No brain!" she sighed. She kicked and screamed until he threw her down by a log and the beginnings of a camp fire.

Mark kneeled pitifully over an even more pitiful fire. It was getting dark and it was growing cold. Sir sat against a log, one knee up and the other sprawled in front of him. Christian on the other side of the fire, right across next to Adira. He watched, very much entertained my Mark's attempts to get a spark. Sir was sucking at his teeth and Christian was plucking some sort of fowl and preparing to put it on a spit and roast it...if Mark could ever get a fire started that is.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Adira asked. All three looked at her as if she had said something foul and dirty. "What?"

"No...no one can us-use magic!" Mark studdered. Christian laughed, nervously.

"My lady, we are no magical beings!" Sir said. She knew they didn't want her to figure out who they were so she played along.

"Okay..whatever. Here give me a knife," she said scooting up to the fire next to Mark. He looked at her like she had something creeping up the side of her face. "Do you want a fire or don't you? It's getting dark, and cold. And I don't know about you, but heat would nice right about now!" Mark reluctantly handed over he own knife. The blade was curved like a winding path. It shined in the setting sun. She admired the craftsmanship for but a moment then picked up a rock. She struck it violently against the tip of the dagger and sparks went shooting onto the kindling and a fire began to grow. "Nice knife," she said as she gave it back to Mark. He stared incredulously at her.

"Go back to your place, girl!" Sir spat. She rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Christian. Mark went and sat closer to Sir.

"Will you stop talking to me like that!" they all looked surprised. "I am just some slave to you! I don't even know why I am here! What do you want with me?" no one answered. Sir just stared at her and Christian and Mark were genuinely oblivious. "What do you want with Talon?" she asked.

"She knows about Talon?" asked Mark.

"Yes, yes she does. They were close friends, weren't you sweetheart?" Sir said, leaning closer to the fire.

"So does she know everything?" Christian asked as he put the fowl on the a spit and inched nearer to the fire to roast it.

"No. No of course not! At least she hasn't said she knows anything...do you know anything?" Adira stayed quiet now. "Come on, my dear. Where is he? Where is Talon?"

She laughed to herself, crossed her arms and shook her head, never once breaking eye contact. What did he think she knew? She knew nothing. Talon told her nothing. Sir was still staring expectantly at her. He began to grow frustrated with her as she just stared back at him blankly. "Argh! Fine! Christian, do not give our Addy any food. She can sleep tonight on an empty stomach. Sometimes that is good for the mind!" he never took his eyes from Adira. She sneered at him and laid down on in the dirt and stared up to the sky now. He would never here her bag! He would never make her cave. Not until every greasy hair fell from his head and his dark black eyes dulled to gray!


	3. Next Morning

III   
Next Morning

The next morning, Adira awoke before her captors. Sir, Christian and mark all rose to the smell of freshly cooking quail. Mark and Christian had goofy smiles spread across their faces, taking pleasure in the aroma from the fire. Sir looked shocked seeing her. His mouth hung slightly ajar and sat still for moment.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Sleep well?" she said, crouching by the fire, turning a spit with the quail of it. Mark cam close to the fire and gazed longingly at the fowl. "Get your own!" she spat. He hurriedly got up and ran towards the forest. But he stopped abruptly, as if hitting a wall and bounced back to the ground with a painful moan. Adira stood. "Yeah, if you really want me to think that you are 'magical'...you probably should have found another way to keep me in the camp! I'm not stupid." She leaned over and took the bird off the spit and began chewing on a leg. She turned to Christian and ate in his face. "Its really good!" she said slowly, through a full mouth.

"Well, now that you are well nourished and very forward, maybe now you want to tell me about our friend, Talon Roderick." Sir finally spoke. Adira swallowed.

"No," she said, smiling. "What I want is to go home." she dropped the food. "I want you to take me home! I am of no use to you! I don't know anything!" She was almost nose to nose with Sir. His long hair ragged from sleep.

"Oh, that is such a lie! You are very important to me!" he said through a smirk.

"No! No, I'm really not! I don't know where he is or where he's going. I don't know a damn thing! Now I want to go home! Take down this stupid field around us and TAKE ME HOME!" she screamed.

"What makes you think that I would take you home?" he laughed.

"Because I'm the one with the knives." Adira pulled out two daggers from her hips and held them to Sir's throat. Mark and Christian quickly checked themselves only to find all of their weapons missing. They both started charging at her. She swung her right arm backwards through the air. "Back off!" she ordered Christian. "Don't even!" She had a knife point at Mark's chin. "I don't even know why he left! So...just take me home." All her rage and anger was quaking her whole body. Her arms were spread to threaten the henchmen. Adira faced Sir squarely.

"You don't know why he left?" Sir challenged.

"No! I don't."

"His closest friend, and you don't have the slightest idea?" He was amused now.

"No! How many times must I say it? I don't..."

"Would you like to?" Adira was taken aback.

"Would I like to...what?" she said apprehensively.

"Would you like to know why he left?" He dipped his chin and focused intently on Adira's eyes. She brought the daggers in and crossed them at his neck.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You are the one with the knives, are you not? I have no room for error..." She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked. Nothing is easy. Nothing is free. That is what Talon would tell her. That was his explanation for everything.

"Do you want to know or don't you?" he persisted. Frustration was strung throughout her face. But she signaled him to continue. "He joined the Onyx." Adira's eyes got wide and her mouth tightened. She shook her head. "He did."

"No, no. He couldn't have. Onyx is a Terror Magic group. A troop of black hearted fiends...Talon would never...he couldn't..."

"Oh couldn't he. Didn't Talon have great magic at his disposal?" he asked. Adira. Turned away from him and took the swords from his throat. She waved them around carelessly as she thought through things.

"Yes...yea, he did. He could knock a person out without even _raising his hand_!" she shot at him. "But Talon would never. I have heard him speak so ill of Onyx before." she looked so puzzled and her head spun and reeled at the situations impossibility.

"Ah, but didn't his father just pass away? That can really changed a man, can't it?" he said as he wrung his hands.

"I lost my father and I am perfectly fine," she blurted.

"Yes my dear, but you are not a man!" he chortled. She turned to face him with a smug look.

"You're right," she said, advancing on him. "I'm stronger!" The dagger's tip was back at his throat. "I don't believe you!"

"Why not! It's more the truth than anything that he fed you! Best friend?" he questioned. "Shouldn't a best friend know these sort of things. Or is that not the sort of behavior you would expect from a - what did you call them?- 'black hearted fiends'?" Adira could feel her ears reddening and her eyes welling.

"I am his best friend!" she exclaimed!

"But you did not know..."

"I know! I know! If you are telling the truth I know he wanted to tell me! I-I never let him finish that night. I walked away from him..." she turned away from Sir's smug smile. "He wanted me to go with him," she whispered.

"But think about it, Adira. Think about how he changed after his father's death." Adira thought back. He became aggressive, especially while they would practice. He was quiet while they ate together. And he waited so long to tell her that he was leaving when a journey like that would take weeks of planning. Maybe he had...NO! Sir was right behind her, in her ear. "Believe it, Adira. He is an Onyx now, and he left you behind. He didn't fight for you or even try to cope with things. He didn't even speak to you. And you call him your best friend?" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks now. She pushed away from him and threw the daggers to the ground.

She sat on a log, her face in her hand. "Just take me home!" she said weakly,

"Prepare the horses, Mark." He waved his hand and there was a light shimmer of purple through the air. Mark walked to the horse while Christian ate the left over quail.

They prepared for the journey back to Peekwood.

But would Sir give up so quickly. Adira didn't give it a second thought. But Sir had other plans. There had to be something back at her home. Talon wouldn't really leave without telling her exactly where he was going. After all he still wanted her to travel with him. She would be more to Talon than anyone could imagine. Sir knew this; Crosshands and Rodericks have been together for hundereds of years!

Talon really had joined Onyx. Sir knew this for a fact. They had been trailing him for a week or so but barely missed him as he slipped out in the dead of night and traveled under Sir's radar.

They all settled and headed back to the little town, Adira's face ruddy and worn.


	4. The Letter

**A/N:**Thank you for reading. Maybe check out my other works!

thanks  
Truly  
Sue

* * *

IV  
The Letter

Silence fell between the clops of the horses' hooves. Adira rode behind Sir, trying so hard not to touch him. Trees flashed by and sound seemed almost non-existent. The sun was constant, shining hot on her neck. Discomfort and restlessness bubbled up inside of Adira.

All weapons were taken from her, her breakfast denied her. But she rode without protest, happy to be on the path home.

"So, your father," Sir began. Adira glared at the back of his greasy head. He wreaked of the long backwards journey they all shared.

"Do not speak of my father!" Adira demanded without much conviction.

"He was close with Daniel Roderick, was he not?" he said with such confidence.

"Do not speak of my father!" Adira said again, staring off into the zooming scenery.

"Of course they were. But your father, Cedric Crosshand, he was known for..."

"Do not speak of my father!" She added stress on 'my'.

"He was known to fraternize with Onyx, correct?" He dangled this in front her!

"Do NOT speak of MY FATHER!" she screamed in his ear.

Unfazed, he continued, "Very skilled, your father. _Worked _for Onyx, didn't he?"

"No! He did no such thing."

"But he was very well known in the Onyx world, Adira. You couldn't have possible not known–"

"I knew of everything," she said simply. "I had even helped him in crafting their weapons," she said this, almost ashamed. "But Onyx destroyed my father. Promising money that never came. Promising peace that never vanquished. Promises, promises, but nothing is ever easy."

"But Onyx did not kill your father –"

"We do not speak of my father." She finished all discussion.

The long houred journey finally came to an end as they passed through the large arch that read PeekWood in large black letters. Adira crafted those letters, her signature on each. They rode up in front of her great oak doors. She slid off the horse and walked towards the door.

"What? No thank you?" Mark joked.

"I will not thank you for kidnaping me and tormenting me." Without a further word she left them outside and stood with her back against the door, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Breathing day-old embers and cold metal, home. She began to cry. Loud, thick sobs of sorrow and regret. Her head dropped into her hands and her knees collapsed and she slid to the floor.

Having spent the past twenty-four hours with men that she has written off as terrible liars and thieves, her mind is exhausted and can no longer hold back the rage she has built up. She stood from her crouch. Standing, with strong shoulders, she stared around the workshop. She leapt for a sword and swung angrily at the door; it stuck in the soft wood. She picked up fresh daggers and shredded aprons and gloves. She tore down plans and schedules and appointments. She started a fire and threw all the papers into them. She wasn't thinking anymore. Everything was a giant blur. Her hands moved too quickly and her eyes could not keep up. She screamed and roared and threw herself against a wall. Her newest blade was still sitting on the chopping block. Adira raced toward it, and as she picked up, there she spotted the unopened envelope, lying helplessly in the dirt. And she froze staring at it.

A tear shook from her face and landed on the enveloped, smudging her name scrawled on the front. Her whole body ached as she bent to pick it up. Nerves collapsed her knees again and she fell into a chair. Fingertips slowly parted the sides of the envelope. Shaky with anticipation and anxiety.

_Dearest Adira,_

_I am afraid that I did not have the strength to fully explain and pour everything before you last night. I should have explained better, I should have told you sooner, I should have asked you! But I have already gone and you are probably reading this some weeks after receiving it. I am so sorry. The last thing I would want in the world, is to hurt you. _

_Please know that I want you with me every moment of everyday. I wanted to tell the moment I knew of the opportunity, but I didn't let myself. Perhaps fearing that I would be pushing you away._

_I know your feelings on The Onyx, but they have contacted me. They have heard of my power! How does something like this even happen, Adira? It must be fate! But imagine how my power will grow. I will not ever use my powers for anything but pure good. So, can you not believe me when I say that The Onyx is not a hostile group. Maybe we had our facts mixed..._

_I want you to be with me, Adira! I love you dearly! Do you remember that night, over in the field's of Esther, where I kissed you so sweetly. Do you remember me stroking your cheek and swearing to you that I will never let you fall? I want yo to come with me, Adira. I want you with me. You said, that night, that you love me too. I will miss your big, beautiful, golden eyes. I miss your rough, tender voice. But I pray that I will see you again, even if just for a moment._

_If you will have me, Onyx will be in stationed Mallow Wood Clearing, you know the one, for the next three weeks. And if you do refuse me, know that I will never love anyone else, for as long as I live, the way I love you._

_With Love and Hope,_

_Your Talon_

He wasn't lying! Talon had betrayed and lied. Adira read and re-read the letter over and over agian, praying that there was something missing. How did Sir know this? How could Talon want her to evn consider? And what is this of love? How could any man that Addy loved do something so...so...outside of her control? Her best friend has been torn away to the very place that claimed her father's life and her mother's sanity!

"Mother!" Adira said, suddenly remembering her mother alone in her bed without attendance. She dashed through the house, letter still clenched in her fist, to her mother's room.

Cynthia Crosshand suffered from delirium and could not function on her own. She lay in her bed day in and day out, waiting for Adira to return to her.

She burst through the door. Standing in the door frame she could see her mother sleeping soundly. Adira had her mother's hair, but Cynthia's was graying at the roots. She was thin skinned and her mouth was curt. Sitting on the bed next to her, Adira noticed someone sitting in the shadowed corner.

"You look so like her," a low voice said from the corner.

"Get out of here!" Adira stood. "You have no more business here!" Sir emerged from the shadows. Adira and Sir squared off. Sir's eyes were smiling and Adira was glaring a hole through his thick skull. The letter was ripped from her hands and she snapped around to Face Christians smiling face. She brought her fist up hard into his jaw, and took back the letter. She turned again to face Sir. "Get away from my mother!" Adira demanded. Sir was stroking her cheek. Sir smiled up at her. The air was so quiet. Tension in her chest thinned her breath.

"Gentlemen." Was all he said, and hard hands grasped each arm. Barely even acknowledging them, she continued to stare at him. Sir rose from the bed and walked slowly towards her, smirking. Adira's body was quaking and as soon as Sir was close enough, she lunged forward, throwing her head straight into his with a grunt of effort. He staggered backwards, clasping his head. He cried out in loud, screeching pain. That smirk was wiped clear from his face and replaced with a sneer. Adira, however, smiled angrily. Blood crept from her hairline.

"HOLD HER TIGHT!" Sir bellowed at his men. He groaned. "Give me that letter." He snatched the paper from her grip, while Christian and Mark's grip on her arms constrained her even harder. Scanning over the crumpled paper, a smile spread back across Sir's face. "Love?" he scoffed. "He loves you my dear!" he laughed about the room. His men joined in his laughter. "Mallow Wood Clearing? Do you know which he is speaking of, Mark?"

"No sir. I have never heard of anything like that...I mean it's hard to keep track of clearings and nooks like that."

"Oh its _hard_ is it?" Sir taunted. "What use are you? Can't even constrain a girl!" Mark avoided his gaze now. "You know where it is though. Don't you Addy?"

"I will never tell you a damn thing!" she shot. Sir nodded and turned away from her. He walked over to her mother's bed side and touched her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" she said, struggling a little.

"She is so beautiful, Adira. Just like you." he said. "Is she ill?" he questioned as he raised his hand over her forehead.

"NO! Don't! Please!" She screamed. Sir smiled back down at Cynthia. His fingers groped at the air and her mother's started to raise off the pillow. "Please! Please, leave her alone," she said so quietly now.

"Will you take me there?" Sir demanded. Adira didn't answer. His entire arm shook and Cynthia's bright green eyes shot open. She gasped for air. There was a wild, crazy smile on Sir's face.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP! Please!" she screamed and screamed, and her voice mixed with her mother's own screeches of pain and agony. Her mother's body was seizing and her hands were balled into fists. Sir was using both hands now and shook them violently. He shot back at Adira, waiting for her surrender. "I will go with you!" she shouted! "I will show you where they are! Just leave her be!" Sir tore his hands away from the mother, and she fell back to the bed, limbs weak and limp. Her eyes closed again and her body was sprawled across the mattress.


	5. William McKellin

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think...

Truly,  
Sue

* * *

Adira knew all too well where Mallow Wood Clearing was. It was the driest piece of land in the Reston Swamp. The horses were going to be in danger of leeches and the poison creeper that was native to the swamp. People die within 48 hours of contracting the venom from the plants that wrap themselves around the legs of unsuspecting travelers. And if Sir, Christian, and Mark did not follow her directions precisely and stray from her, they would be lost for a long time in a land of poison frogs and over-grown alligators. It was not a safe journey, nor a comfortable one. They had to make it in one day, because once the sunsets, there are rumors of werewolves and night owls the size of bulls, that will swoop down, and gobble you up the second they look at you.

But Mallow Wood Clearing was secluded from the rest of the swamp. It was peaceful and relaxing. Adira and Talon had spent many nights there, sparing and laughing and joking. But that was a long time ago.

Adira was scurrying around the house, collecting provisions, antidotes, and weapons to protect them. Sir leaned casually against his horse, watching as Adira darted this way and that.

"Can we get going?" he demanded. Adira stumbled up to him, arms overflowing with bottles and bags.

"Let me make something perfectly clear," she said, waving a finger in his face. "You will not talk to me while we do this. I will tell you what is going on and you will stay out of my face." Sir nodded. "And," she added, "I will receive a horse upon arrival so as I can take myself home. Do we have a deal?" Adira asked skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on."

"Shake on it!" she extended a hand from the hoards of items in her hands and Sir gripped her palm reluctantly. His hand was sweaty and clammy, but challenged Adira's own death grip. Adira dropped everything she had onto a large blanket and tied it all up. She grabbed her favorite dagger and swaggered out the door. Without even looking at Sir, she swung her leg up and over the horse saddle and she led them out of Peekwood.

"We have to make it before sundown," she said plainly.

"Why?" questioned Mark. His goatee seemed to quiver with a bit of worry. Adira ignored him. "Why most we make it before sundown?" he asked again. "Why? Why is she ignoring me?" he demanded.

"She isn't going to talk to any of us. She is going to order us around and then turn her nose up so as not to see, hear," Sir paused and sniffed the air. "Whew! Or smell the same that you are in. Ignore her ignoring you. We just need to get there."

They all trotted along in silence. Christian did sneeze now and again, but he was suffering from some seasonal allergies.

Adira's mind whirred with mysterious notions and questions and horrible ideas and assumptions of what Talon was doing up in Mallow Wood Clearing. There were so many important herbs and ingredients used to make so many different kinds of hexes and spells. God only know what he could have been thinking. Actually she did know. He wanted to expand his power, he said one night as they lay under the stars in a clearing in the middle of Esther.

"I want to conjure up things that no one has ever thought of before! I need to learn and grow, Adira!" he preached. "But how am I supposed to do that here?" The memory flooded Adira's mind. The stars seemed like they were sleeping, flickering with each breath. There were none running across the clouds that night. Everything felt so still. The grass did not sway with a gentle night breeze. The chorus of crickets and nightingales seemed thin. Even the air slowly passing through her body felt stale.

Perhaps this was the feeling Talon was speaking of when he called this village drowsy and quiet. Adira saw it as peaceful and safe and he saw it as uneventful and maddening. Adira wanted nothing to do with the outside world. The outside world had killed her father. She felt perfectly content with the life she lead in sleepy little Peekwood.

Maybe that was it. Talon didn't want content, he wanted raging happiness. He wanted excitement and fulfillment. He wanted to live out his wildest dreams, which did not involve the town donkey, Willie. You could see it in his eyes. Bright, sparkling green that danced with sparks and anticipation. Sparks that longed to be flames. Maybe, just maybe, Adira could understand what he wanted; why he left.

NO! No, she could not begin to sympathize. She was not staying with him once she got Sir there. She was going home. Adira knew that if she continued to think and analyze Talon and his actions, the moment she saw him she would melt and never leave his side. No! He did not deserve that! She tried to shake Talon from her thoughts. But he lingered for but a second longer as she drifted over that kiss Talon wrote of. It was that same night as she begged him not to leave.

"It is senseless to leave, Talon. You will gain nothing... And you will lose me," she pleaded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close against his chest.

"I will never let you fall," he said softly. But he never said he would never leave Peekwood.

But he has broken that promise, so Adira beat him from her thoughts and focused on the small passing pebbles underfoot.

By now they were half way to Mallow and it was about two in the afternoon. They had stopped so Christian could pee. But as he came tromping back to the horses they proceeded into the wood. It was becoming swampy and muggy. Mosquitos bit and nipped at their ears and ankles.

The Reston Swamp was actually rather beautiful once you over looked the creeper climbing up your leg. Grove trees with spindly, winding roots sat in the still waters which reflected the silhouette of the canopy against the sky. A thick, lush moss carpeted the ground and gorgeous flowers were sprouting from every shrub and tree vine. There was one bloom in-particular that caught Adira's eye. It was a single piece petal that swirled out from a lavender center with magenta veins. The color dispersed and disappeared into a creamy, velvet white. The bloom seemed bigger than her face and she only had a moment to envy it as they passed by so quickly.

But the sun was beginning to sink and they had to hurry. They were nearing the clearing so quickly.

"We are almost there. But this next piece is full of turns and thick trees. It is very easy to get lost." She said this without much concern or conviction. "If you do by some chance stray away from me, look for the giant redwood. Its not too far ahead, and you would have to be one hell of an idiot to miss it. The clearing is just pass there." They did not respond to her. They have found when they _had_ tried to speak or respond or verify that they had heard her at all, she began to sing very loudly and very obnoxiously. At one point during the journey Christian was desperately trying to ask how much longer for his legs felt like they were being turned inside out and wanted to dismount. She told them earlier that they could not get off the horses while in the swamp. So as Christian bade her speak to him she began to sing a hymn with such veracity and volume that the horses jumped a little bit. Christian tried yet again. But the only response he got was a painfully high note that, literally, sent birds over head flying from the trees.

Adira could hear Sir talking in the background now. He seemed to be telling a story.

"And then I said, I said to that disgusting man, 'We can and We WILL burn this shack, you call a workshop C.C., down if you do not let us in.'" Adira leaned a little backwards, eaves dropping in. " The old man, who's beard was touching the dust of the ground, (yes, quite serious)," he added. "Then clapped his hands over his head with such elacrity and a horrible grunt. Now the ground begins to shake and FatFace falls flat on his fat ass, and then the shop begins to drift away as the ground in front of it had split open!" Adira furrowed her brow. She knew this story. "Well the five of us stood there in shock for a moment but then I stepped forward and leapt with enormous force and landed squarely in front of Old C.C. He just stared as the other four followed suit. Then you know what that old man had the balls to do?" he asked Mark. Who shook his head dumbly in amazement.

"He slapped you!" Adira shouted.

"Ah she speaks!" Sir taunted as she reared her horse back to face him.

"He slapped you. I have heard that story before. That was my father! You were part of that Onyx group?" She asked with amazement. Sir sat on his horse with a smug smile. Adira's stomach flipped and turned. Her mind coursed through the past and her father's version of the story.

"It's about time you figured that out, Addy my dear." His black, marble eyes glinted with sarcasm and amusement. He and his friends had destroyed Cedric Crosshand's public shop. A blacksmith's shop outside of Peekwood. Because, of course, the small shop in Peekwood was not enough to keep the family afloat. He used to spend weeks at a time out there. And Adira would sit in front of her own big oak doors, waiting them to slid open, revealing her father's musky smell and wide smile. But the last time he came home from the public shop he was beaten blue and black. He was missing teeth from his full smile. He tried to look happy for Adira, but it was painful to raise his arms when he went to hug her.

"You destroyed our family's lively hood! How could you be so heartless..." she searched for his name but could not find it.

"William McKellin. That is my name." Adira's breath stopped as she stared into the face that had started the riot at his shop.

"You're McKellin?" she tried hard not to believe. "You bastard!" she screamed. She reared her horse up onto his hind legs, praying that it might kick him in the face. She turned and darted away from them. They didn't run after her. William just laughed under his breath. Christian and Mark stared at her head as she ran away.

"Damn it! Damn it!"Adira said over and over again. Her back was paining her as she held herself off of the horses back and galloped in and out of trees. A knot was knocking around in her stomach and she felt as if she might vomit. Her lips curled with disgust, just thinking that she had anything to do with William McKellin. He burned everything that her father had worked for and now he had power over her. He threatened her mother and taunted her with Talon. Everything was fine five days ago. She was happy. But then Talon leaves her behind, McKellin shows up and kidnaps her and her forces her to relive painful memories anew. Her heart ached for her father now. Knowing that she was in close contact with the man that caused his heart attack.

Maybe she shouldn't have run. Maybe she should have stood there and killed him. He would have deserved it. Maybe she was being cowardly. She should have stood and fought. She had nothing to lose now, but she would not have lost. But that's not what Cedric would want for his daughter. This was too much to handle. This was too much for anyone.

Adira had lost track of where she was riding. She slowed her horse before it ran over a man pitching a tent. There she stood, on an eight foot horse, in the middle of the Onyx camp.

"Addy? Adira, is that you?" A familiar voice came. Adira was still awestruck, and then she caught sight of Talon racing toward him. But by the way she stared at him, it was almost like they were complete strangers.


	6. Dear Heart

Thank you all so much for reading. And those of you who are Harry Potter fans, check out _See No Evil_. I am a little braindead on that one, so if you prehaps have ideas. Or else I think that I am going to delete that one!

Thanks again!

Truly  
Sue

* * *

Adira allowed Talon to help her from her horse. Behind her blank stare she was wracking her brain for a single sensible reason for leading a horrible man like William McKellin into a camp of innocent men. Well, perhaps the men weren't so innocent. Maybe those men were not as good as Talon made them out to be. And after all, McKellin had threatened her mother. What other real choice did she have?

Talons inquisitive voice was buzzing in the back of her skull. It wasn't until Adira was safely secluded from the rest of the camp, in a small canvas tent with only Talon's company, did she even acknowledge him. She was sitting on a low stiff cot, with horrid, course brown fabric.

"Are you okay? You look a little..." Talon tailed off. "I am so happy you're here!" he said, getting on his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her.

Still in a very dreamy state, Adria pushed Talon away gently and stood. "I'm not staying." Simple. "I'm not staying."

"What?" Talon asked, surprised. "Then why are you here?"Adira's breath caught in her throat. She was peering into the camp.

"I- um- I was..." she felt as though she would vomit. The words bubbling up her throat, jumping from her tongue. "I was leading some men here."

"What?" Talon asked, shocked. "You did what?" Adira turned, taken aback by the sharpness of his voice.

"I had to...They threatened my mother, Talon. He was going to kill her!" she pleaded, desperately trying to convince him. "But he is a member of Onyx isn't he. He should have known..."

"Who should have? Who did?" he demanded. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her violently. "Who did you bring here, Addy?"

Tears started to stream down her face. She knew what she had done was wrong. Wrong to act out of rage at Talon. Revenge on the Onyx. And saving her mother. Now the name hid just behind her teeth, chattering together in fear and regret.

"Wi...Wi-will."

"Spit out Adira!" he shouted.

"Let go of me!" she struggled under his grip.

"ADIRA!"

"William...Mc–."

"Mckellin?" he finished. She nodded pitifully, choking on her tears. "You brought Mckelling here?"

"I'm sorry— so sorry, Talon." He dropped her to the floor.

"Addy! That man, the one you led here, I replaced him." Adira was recoiled over her knees. Her head rose in realization.

"That's why he was looking for you!" she said under breath. She sprung to her feet. "He has been searching for you for days on end! Oh god! I think he wants to kill you Talon!" she clutched his shirt collar. Her eyes darted every which way, going over the days' past events. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"That man has destroyed full cities, Adira! He is not an Onyx anymore." He ripped away from her and rubbed his face harshly. "Of course he's been looking for me! Where are they now?"

"Not to far away. I had run from them when I found who he was. But I had told them how to get here," she said, shaking her head shamefully.

" I can't believe he found you–." he said quietly. Adira was sitting on the cot again, her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Talon." There was a great sound outside and laughing ans screaming and cursing. "They're here."

Talon rushed out of the tent, Adira at his heels. She inched over his shoulder, praying that it wasn't...but sure enough, there was McKellin, Mark, and Christian standing tall at the head of the camp. All of the other men stood strong and alert facing them. McKellin was laughing and smiling at Adira.

"You have _no_ business here, McKellin!" bellowed a strong looking man basically in front of the rest.

"Don't I?" said McKellin coyly. "If I had no business, I wouldn't have wasted my time getting here, would I?"

"How _did _you know where we were?"the front man asked.

"Well you see, I met this wonderful girl. Adira Crosshand. Maybe you know her."

"Adira? Addy wouldn't ever," a man on the other side of the camp said. Adira recognized him right away. Michael Donahue used to live in Peekwood. Her, Michael and Talon had all grown up together. His gaze wondered over to where McKellin was staring.

"Hi Michael," Adira said weakly, waving her fingers at him.

"Talon! How did your girlfriend get here?" Michael demanded. "Did you tell here where w–!" Adira cut across him.

"It isn't Talon! It doesn't matter how I knew. Listen!" she appealed to all of the Onyx now. Talon standing behind here, a look of worry on his face. "This man! This terrible man threatened my mother, to kill her if I didn't–!"

"Oh yes, dear old mum. I am sorry for you loss, there Addy." McKellin said. Adira stood frozen and slowly turned to face him.

"What do you mean loss?" she asked, fear trembling in her lungs.

"Well, last time I saw her, just before we left your home, she had stopped breathing. Surely you knew," he said coyly. Not a trace of sympathy in his voice.

"OH!" Adira gasped, falling to her knees. She pounded on the ground, wailing painfully. He killed her! "_How dare you!_" she screamed from the beneath her knees. Her back, rounded and stiff, seized horribly with each wet wheezing breath.

"Oh, I did not threaten the girls mother. Roderick here, wrote to the girl, telling her where you were!" he expressed everything to the fleet. "She led us straight to you, hopes of vengeance spiking in her heart." There was look of utter disbelief and anger in Talon's sharp features. B

"What are you getting at?" said Michael.

"Talon left Adira to die in that dreary little village. But was I happy to find someone that shared the same feelings as I. A pure hatred of such a disloyal, indignant boy!" He shot at Talon.

Talon went to turn to Adira, but she was no longer at her feet. She was fumbling with a bow and arrow. Her face ruddy with tears. Her bloodshot eyes were pointed fixedly at McKellin. She let the end of the arrow slide through her fingers. McKellin defected it, with some sort of force field. Adira reloaded and released again and agian.

"Adira! Adira!" shouted Talon. "Stop! Drop it!" she ripped her eyes away from _SIR_!

"What!" she screamed back.

"Is that true? You were angry with me? That's why you brought him here?" Talon bore into her eyes. "You wanted revenge..." he said.

"I tried to protect you...I did! But he was stronger..." her eyes dropped at this, and landed on the hilt of Talon's sword. She had made that sword. And without a second thought, she let her hand grip the leather bound hilt and tore it from its sheath. She ran towards, sword raised, shouting frantically. But before she was even half way towards him, arms thrust themselves into her stomach and lifted her from the ground. Her limbs flailing wildly.

Two men had her arms and pried the sword away from her. She kicked and screamed and threw her weight around heavily, trying to tear from their grip.

"Calm down, dearheart. You might hurt someone," the words seemed to drip from fangs. Her body became limp and she tore away from the men and darted into Talon's tent and collapsed on the floor.

"What a pleasant girl," William continued coldly. "Now, Roderick, onto business."

"Get out of here," said Talon through his teeth.

"You will enter here. You are a monster, William!" Michael said.

"If you will not leave, we will force you!" The front man said. Everyman in the camp slowly advanced on the three men. Mark and Christian drew their weapons.

"Force us? With what? How? You lot are no stronger than I!" He boasted. Each of the men had grown a small smirk as they formed a semicircle around the group. The tips of the outstretched fingers touching. McKellin had never seen anything like this before. He furrowed his brow and gave a small signal to his men to charge. But before either could move every Onyx man had thrust their bodies all at once and made a sort of wave, sending a huge shock of energy out of their opened palms. Each smiled slightly as the three men went soaring through the air and wouldn't come to a rest until the crashed down to the ground 175 miles away from the camp.

Talon parted from the group and ran into his tent. Adira had settled down slightly and was clutching her chest.

"We should get you home," said Talon, coldly.

"Why? What's at home?" Adira protested. "My family is dead."

"Now, you don't know that!" Talon said, now sitting at her side.

"Yes I do." She looked at him; sympathetic and a mix of anger and longing. "I saw that look of triumph on his face. He wasn't lying." She gave a small sob.

"I am so sorry, Adira." She took hold of her mother's cross hanging around her neck.

"I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!" she said, squeezing the pendant. But she gave a little gasp and stared at her closed fist. And as she slowly uncurled her fingers, she found nothing but ash where there was now only a burnt silhouette of the cross. "I didn't bring him here just to spite you. You just know that," Adira said as a little bit more slipped from her eyes.

"I know," said Talon, wrapping an arm around her and holding her tight.


	7. Promises

1Adira sat so bleakly in Talon's tent. The musky night air drifting from the fire and lulling her into a hopelessly restless sleep. She dreamt of her mother's once smiling face. Knowing with a deep instinct that that was the only way that their eyes will ever meet again. William's cold eyes would flash on the inside of her eyelids every so often, reminding her of her burnt palm and the now ashen cross.

Every last bit of the metallic dust had by now blown away in the low, bustling breeze of the summer air, mixing in with the dirt and grime of the earth. A very sudden flash of white light burst across Adira's dreams as she looked down at her hands. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat stark upright in bed. On the floor beside the moth-eaten cot lay Talon, tossing on the hard ground.

Swinging her legs over the side of the of the bed and laying her bare feet in the cold hard earth beneath. Adira leaned heavily over her knees and pulled her hands to her head, rubbing and massaging the images away. She could feel the filth of the previous day's horrible adventure nestled and worked into the creases of her callused palms. She pressed the heel of her palm roughly into her eye, and as she let her hands fall to rest between her knees she gazed lovingly down at Talon, trembling with sleep and nervous dreams.

Wet tears slipped down her cheeks, cutting through sweat and grease, leaving behind a shining trail of what felt like stupidity and self-pity. And in spite of herself, Adira got down on her hands and knees and nuzzled her way in between Talon's limp arms, which greeted her warmly without question.

The next morning Adira woke alone on the cold, dusty ground. A blanket was tucked tightly around her and her feet were still warm, a sign of recent company. She tried to comb her fingers through her tangled and matted hair and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. A large fire crackled and burned outside the tent and smells of sausages and potatoes floated through the canvas flaps.

_Maybe I should go home_, Adira thought while she stroked her forehead. _I would just be happier...well at least at peace...maybe. _These unsure thoughts shifted around, without much strength behind any, in her aching skull.

Suddenly Adira became very aware of footsteps crunching through the camp grime towards her. She lifted her eyes to Talon, holding a plate of steaming breakfast.

"Good morning," Talon said cautiously. He looked as though he was about to say something else, add a bit of comfort, but words must have escaped him. He quickly shut his mouth and pressed it into a tight smile. He stepped carefully over her legs, dusty footprints left on the blanket, and he folded down next to Adira, placing the plate in her lap.

"I'm not hungry," she said softly into her knees.

"W–well, you got to eat," Talon laughed. He seemed so nervous, as if they had only just met.

"I'm not hungry," she said. "Thank you...Talon," she added his name so very quietly, not even sure if he heard his name. But Adira focused only on knees, folded underneath her plate.

Again, it seemed that Talon was tongue tied, unable to comfort her. He stammered uncomfortably, fidgeting childishly. "If you have something to say, Talon, then say it!" Adira demanded. He chest jolted like something had dislodged from his throat.

"You are going to stay, aren't you?"Adira said nothing, just sat there. "Adira? You are staying?"

"Talon, I think I should—"

"No! You must stay with me—I mean, with us. Its safer here," he begged.

"Safer?" Adira finally looked at him, turning to face him fully. "Peekwood is safe!It is only due to _you _that it was even remotely dangerous!"

"Adira, you had never been outside of Peekwood before, with other people, for more than an evening! You can't tell me that it doesn't feels good to be out of sleepy old Peekwood."

"Of course I can! How quickly you forget what the outside world did to my father!" she said loudly. "What Onyx did to my father," she fell to the floor once more.

"Your father died of a heart attack!" Talon said.

"My father died of a broken heart! Destroyed by broken trusts and disregarded dreams!" she said. "I don't want any part of that."

"Adira, I swear to you, that no harm, of _any_ kind will come to you." Talon took hold of her hands in his. She studied his face intensely. "There is nothing at home for you. Please. Stay for me."

Adira sighed heavily and said through gritted teeth, "I will do what you failed to, and will stand–by you." But she quickly pulled her hands from his and averted his gaze. Wonderin how she could have caved so quickly. A vast smile spread across Talon's face. Could he really be that selfish? To want nothing but his own happiness despite what Adira was praying for. She had hoped so desperately that perhaps he would see how it pained her to be away from home, and that he might release her from guilt and insecurity and allow her to return to Peekwood.

"Wonderful," he said softly. "Wonderful!" He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned away.

"Don't." Regretfully, Talon seemed to understand and leave the tent with out another word.

She had to love him. She had to. She slept in his arms and agreed to stay, he thought hopefully as he trudged back through the camp. She must love him as he does her.

"Is she staying?" one of the men they called Ick cried out.

"Yes, she is." There were some congratulations and some groans of disappointment, but Talon carried on.

"We are packing up now, since little miss Crosshand," Mike said scornfully, "ratted us out. Pack up your things, we leave within the hour."

Damn. That would mean returning to the tent and facing her. She didn't want to see him yet, he was sure of that. She needed time now, first night out of Peekwood and he was already uprooting her. Pain. There was going to be lots of pain.

"Leaving? Already?"

"Yes, Adira. We can't stay! You surly understand that! McKellin knows we're here!" Talon stood in the center of the tent, waving a finger around carelessly as small objects soared across the room. _Obviously_ a new talent he had recently acquired. Adira tried to dodge the daggers and compasses and shoes and shirts, but failed as she was hit in the back of the head with a coffee tin.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Will you stop that!" she demanded! "I don't like it! At all!" Talon continued, ignoring her. "Talon! Stop! I can't stand this ridiculousness! You know that!"

"How do you expect me to do it?"

"Like a man! Bend over and pick it up your goddamn self!" He continued ignoring her protest until she bellowed, "STOP!" and everything dropped to the ground as did Talon's face.

"Thank you!"

Obviously flustered, Talon said, "Then how am I going to get everything away in time to get out of here?"

"You get on your hand s and knees and pick it up yourself! You are not helpless!" Adira continued and picked up his things and threw them carelessly into his canvas bag. After she had picked up all he had dropped, leaving him standing there annoyed, she left the tent.

The rest of the camp was using their fingers to pick up and tie tools and weapons, many of which she recognized.

"Hey Adira," Mike came up to her cautiously, quietly.

"Good morning, Mike."

"So I hear that you're staying with us?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case, doesn't it." Adira admitted. Mike was always kind to her. A simple farm boy. She wasn't actually aware that he had any power until the village got word that he ran away to Onyx.

"So, are you going to work for us then?"

"Work for you?"

"Yea, you know, making weapons, like my dad." Adira sucked on her lips. "I mean that's what Talon said..." Adira's head shot up and looked at Mike.

"He said what?"

"That you could do the weapons..." he seemed nervous now. He knew how vicious she could be. "I mean, it wouldn't really be like your dad. You would stay with us...you would be safe."

"Safe," she laughed, biting at her tongue. "Why does everybody seem to think that I need protecting?" Mike seemed not to have an answer. Eventually he gave up on the search for the right words.

"Nice to see you again, Adira." And he walked away, leaving Adira fuming.

She stormed back to Talon's tent.

"You said I would work for them?" she screamed. "I cannot believe you! So you don't want me here because you...you want me here so I can build weapons! Oh My Lord! Are you _THAT _selfish?"

"What?" He stammered to his feet. "No! No, of course not! I want you with me because I—""Because you what?" she waited for his answer.

"Because I love you."

"Do you," Adira said softly, her arms folded across her chest.

"Of course I do!" He ran to her and tried to touch her but pulled away.

"Well," She said, "I find it very hard to believe sometimes."

"Are you going to go home?" Talon asked as she walked around him and sat on the cot.

"I swore that I would stand by you. And I intend to _keep_ that promise."


	8. Around the Campfire

1It had been five days. The camp had traveled over one hundred miles and Talon had stopped bringing in Adira's meals forcing her to either starve or join the rest of the men for her food. It was one balmy night and Adira sat uncomfortably in between Talon and a grubby kind of man they all called, appropriately, Grub. She sat silently while Grub scarfed into his plate. Adira wipe a little fleck of pheasant, that flew from Grub's mouth, from her cheek. Her plate sat idly in her lap while she stared off somewhere into the distance.

Talon sat cheerily beside her. He had given up on trying to pull her into conversations. She would scorn any man that talked to her, with a harsh comment and blow to their integrity. Adira rarely even spoke to Talon. Adira's attention drifted back to the circle of gaggling men that surrounded the fire. She allowed her gaze to float over the faces:

There was Michael Donahue, from Peekwood. He was nineteen, as were Talon and Adira. He was the youngest of the three however. All of them had grown up together, closely. But it was very mysterious the way he had disappeared one summer. No one knew where he had gone to. And to find him here, with Onyx surprised Adira so. Well, he had never shown any power when he was younger, nor any interest in the matter at all. He was so gangly then, when he was younger and used to run around the farms with Adira and Talon. But he had grown into a tower of confidence. His arms bulged with strength, though he did not lose his tiny frame, he simply gained muscle. He became very handsome as he had let his red hair grow longer than his mother would ever have allowed. He had finally grown into his jaw line and has proven himself to be a powerful warlock.

Andrew Collins sat next to Michael. Andrew was a quiet one who had a thick thatch of black hair on top of his head. A curt mouth with thin lips, but if you looked close enough, they would sometimes curl into a sweet smile. He had shaded eyes with heavy lids. He could come across at a first glance as a dark man with much anger. But in his eyes, Adira had spotted some kindness when he would bring water to her tent every morning. Andrew couldn't have been much older than Adira.

Next to him sat Keoran _(Qur-on)_ Cheveux. Keoran was a man that Adira tried to avoid. He was outspoken and rebellious. He always had an opinion to contradict the overall plan. Another red-head, but his was short, buzzed along the scalp. He had a hooked nose and a rat like quality. Keoran was shorter than the other men, but still built up like rock; not bulky but not a weakling! But he had every man's trust and support, which frankly blew Adira's mind.

There was then Grub (who didn't seem to have a real name at all). He was short and stout. Muscles up to his ears and a grimy mustache that got in the way of his speech. He was one of the older members along with Keoran.

Sean O'Meally, the man they called Ick, seemed to be very calm all the time. Short brown hair and big puppy eyes. He was constantly asking how Adira was, if she was holding up, and was always the first to apologize for an inconvenience or rude remark. He seemed so pure, but everyone said he was experienced and wise. He couldn't be much older than twenty-seven, but he seemed to be an older member. He held a very high opinion of Talon though. Seemed to have high hopes for the youngest and newest member.

The oldest man in the camp and sitting on the other side of Talon was Tom Halligan. This man was the story teller of Onyx. He entertained everyone at night, around the campfires. Tales of old adventures and new rumors. He must have been around since the very formation of the group. And perhaps he was beginning to become a bit too old to be running around the countryside, but you try telling Notorious Tom Halligan it was time to retire! But no matter how much weight he put on or how many chores he refused to do, he provided insight and knowledge on every mission. He was the mentor and advisor. He had a happy round face and was losing his hair on top of his head but could never stop growing the whiskers on his chin. He sat every night on his big round behind and told the most lively stories you have ever heard. Full of action and adventure. Tales of epic journeys and romance. You would never read another book again, they would simply bore you to tears after listening to Tom's silver tongue and sharp imagination.

And finally, Onyx's head, Jack Rider. He was a simple man. Rugged and strong and very easy on the eyes if you know what I mean! He wore thick, heavy, leather boots every day. He had a sheathed sword hanging from his hip constantly. You could often catch him reading off in a corner. But when he was brought to the fire a wide warm grin spread across his mouth which wrinkled at the corners. He looked worn and wise. He was maybe forty-two. His hands were thick, a warrior's hands. He had messy black and hair and dark, pensive eyes. He was a man you could trust.

Adira smiled to herself as Tom's story swam its way into her ear. The camp was filled with laughter and fireflies. There was a warm feeling in her stomach and she allowed herself to smile. And although she could not comprehend Tom's tale, Adira took comfort in his thick and lulling voice and thought of her father. She began to dig her thumb into her right palm, as had become a habit of hers, massaging the burnt cross scarring her hand.

Suddenly Adira's name was thrown into the air. She did not notice. There it was again. But she did not budge until Talon shoved her unceremoniously.

"What?" Talon pointed to Keoran. He was leaning forward awkwardly, addressing her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I was just saying, are ya gonna smith for us or not? I mean, here's my thing. Ya've been tagging along wit us for da past five days and I mean when ya gonna start earning your keep?" Many of the men surrounding him were shaking their heads. Ick looked to Adira and mouthed an apology.

"Hey, Keoran! Watch yourse—" Talon stood, but Adira stopped him.

"Excuse me? I don't really want to be here. I don't understand what you want from me." She pulled Talon down next to her again.

"We _want_ ya to make our weapons. Ya know that damn well!" Grub cut across him.

"Naw, naw Addy. We like havin' ye here! Yer nice company."

"Well, thanks Grub. That's sweet of you," she said, smiling down at the man beside her.

"All that Keoran is saying, Addy," Michael said, "is that that's what we thought you were going to do when you got here."

"Well, I am sorry that you were misinformed." she scoffed and glared at Talon.

"What? Ya too good fer us?" Keoran daunted. Adira knew what he was trying to do to her and she avoided his squinting eyes. "Yer father didn' think he was to good fer us!"

"I am not my father!" Adira yelled. "I know how to protect myself." Adira stood and stayed standing despite Talon tugging at her arm. "My father thought only of others, of you lot! And what did he get? Too little pay and too little respect. He gave nothing but quality and service and yet...look at where he is now. I am not the only goddamn blacksmith in the world! So, no I will not work for you!" She said harshly to Keoran. "Is that what all of you expected? You Jack?"

Jack looked at Adira through shaded eyes. He seemed to be thinking. Wondering wether he should speak. He must have decided to acknowledge her, because he sat up straight and looked at Adira square in the face. "You also have great skill, Adira and we do need weapons. We need _your_ weapons! For which we are more than willing to pay handsomely."

"Why do you need mine? You want me because I am here! That is it and nothing more. You want me because you think that I will work for less...because of my father," she scoffed. "Because I'm a woman! You listen! I will not be made the fool! I am here because I made a promise, a foolish promise. But it was certainly not to work for the likes of you!" Adira stood strong and returned to stare at Jack.

"Oh ya're a right twit!" Keoran blurted out.

"Keoran! Please," Jack stood slowly. "Adira we do need you. And it must be you. You have your father's gift. We need you," Jack unsheathed his sword and held in the light of the fire, "for this." Adira recognized the sword. Her father worked for weeks on it. He always seemed to work and toil so much longer on the Onyx weapons. It never seemed fair. The sword was beautiful steel and silver with a core of gold running right down the center. The hilt wound its way in and out of Jack's fingers, coiling itself around his hand. "We need you."

Adira could not keep her eyes on the sword and averted them quickly. "I cannot craft like that. My father was one in a million."

"AY, that he was. But I suppose that a million people must have passed, because never have I seen a finer sword than the one that hangs from Talon's hip." Talon stood behind her and unsheathed his own blade, letting Adira's own creation glimmer in the fire light next to her father's.

"I–," Adira shook her head confused.

"Your father crafted each of his swords with passion, love, and magic, Adira. The only kind we could ever use." Adira rolled her eyes.

"I would never work for men who make a living the way you do!"

"Oh? And how is that, young lady?" Tom asked, cocking his head a bit.

"Dark magic!" Wasn't it obvious? "You steal and kill and—"

"Hold on a secon' dere, Addy!" Grub said, standing at her side, not coming higher than her elbow. "Never would we do an'thing o' da sort! We are good men, we are!"

"I've heard the stories and all the rumors! You had people like William McKellin leading you around for God's sake!" Adira was preaching now, so sure of herself, so confident.

"And now, whey do you think that he is no longer with us?" Tom chortled. "Never have we ever killed anyone who didn't need killin'! Those rumors..."

"We have been employed by some...undesirable characters in the past," Jack said, sitting back down, his sword away. "But we are good men, Adira."

"What about the Emperor of Tao! You kidnaped his daughter! Everyone knows that story!" Adira said.

"_STORY!" _Keoran said.

"Well, Keoran, be honest with her," Tom said. "Yes, we did borrow the little Empress...for a day. But we gave her back!"

"And what about book burning? And that candleman you killed!"

"We were burning an unholy script telling people to kill their first borns! 'The plague was coming'. That was a horrible week," Jack reminisced "And the candleman..well. What was that about, Tom?"

"Uh...let me see. To be honest I can't remember! But I am sure it was some McKellin plan..."

"And I am supposed to believe all of this?" Adira demanded.

"They aren't bad men, Addy!" Talon begged at her side. But she refused to give in.

"What about the city?" she yelled. "That entire city you burnt down!"

"_We DID NOT do anything of the sort!_" Keoran was standing. "That was McKellin and McKellin alone." He looked offended. Adira stared at him.

"William had a lot of enemies, Adira. You must understand this," Jack was speaking calmly and quietly, very much opposite Keoran. "He would sometimes run off on a rampage with some of the older members. He started off so very young and had so much potential!"

"So much power in that boy," Tom said sadly. "But the power got the better of him. Swallowed him whole."

"The magic," Jack began. He paused, searching for the right thing to say. Ick interjected, his voice was low and smooth.

"The magic can sometimes overcome a man's soul. He becomes to attached to the power, the feeling that rushes through the body that they run rampant and wild." he said ashamedly. "William lost control."


End file.
